The Slytherin Tie
by angelps7
Summary: oneshot. The secret was out. Hermione stared down at the deceiving object, and then looked at Draco. Honestly, was there a worse way for people to find out? Dramione. previous nominee for Dramione Awards.


**Yayy, this story had been nominated for the best comedy category in the Dramione awards! Thank you so much!! You guys rock! **

**Disclaimer**: Sadly, I don't even own the Slytherin tie… those belong to the costumes department on the movie sets… and JKR…

………………………………………………………………………….

**_The Slytherin Tie _**

The secret was out.

Hermione stared down at the deceiving object, and then looked at Draco.

Honestly, was there a worse way for people to find out?

……………………….

It all started a few months ago when Draco Malfoy cornered Hermione Granger in the hallways, on her way outside to the grounds.

"Granger! Pleasant day isn't it?"

"Get to your point, please," Hermione said impatiently.

"Alright, okay." He kept staring ahead as they walked.

Hermione glanced sideways at him. "Well?"

"I have reason to believe you don't hate me." He smirked.

"I- _what_?"

"I don't think you hate me."

"And what gives you that idea? Sure, it's more of an extreme dislike than hate, but-"

"Are you attracted to me?" Malfoy had asked, smirking.

They both halted in the empty hallway.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Of course not. Honestly, you are so full of yourself."

"I beg to differ."

"Trust me, nothing about you attracts me."

"So if I stand closer, you wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not."

He thinned the space between them. Four feet… three… two.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

Now less than a foot away.

Hermione felt herself grow hot. Subconsciously she loosened her collar. Malfoy noticed this and grinned.

"Really now, tell me you don't feel… hot? A bit dizzy? …. _Hermione_?"

Hearing him say her name caused her to shudder involuntarily. But Hermione wouldn't break. She wouldn't be like those silly girls who turned into putty in Malfoy's presence. No matter how handsome he looked, his defined jaw, mischievous grey blue eyes…

She pushed him away. "Nope. I don't feel anything." She took a deep breath and walked away, leaving a smiling Malfoy behind.

He knew she had felt it. She'd licked her lips and her eyes had drooped.

And that breath… that breath told all.

After that moment, he wouldn't stop pestering her. The insults abruptly stopped; teasing grins and winks replaced them; desirable taunts rather than demeaning ones. He'd follow her mercilessly, tease her in classes, and occasionally corner her in situations similar to the previous conversation. For three weeks this continued, and for three weeks Hermione suffered. Deciding she'd had enough of his antics, she wanted to retaliate.

Malfoy stopped her once again on the second floor, in a deserted corridor which held a shortcut to the library.

After his usual "I know you're attracted to me Granger" comments and such, she spoke.

"Fine then," she led him to an old classroom nearby. "Kiss me, then."

His eyes widened. "What?" he stepped back, surprised.

She'd turned the tables.

"Kiss me. If we feel anything in that kiss, we'll go from there."

He raised an eyebrow. "Gladly."

He stepped closer and placed his lips on hers. Her lips moved against his, but she felt frozen and stiff. Their arms stayed by their sides, and neither seemed to be kissing back, although both wanted to.

They were too shocked.

They pulled apart, silent. Both were thinking about the jolt they felt during the kiss.

"Feel a little something?" Draco asked carefully a few moments later.

"Uh. No. Um, nothing," Hermione stammered.

"Yeah. Me neither," he said quietly.

"Okay."

"Okay."

"See you later then."

"Right. See you."

They walked out of the room and went opposite ways.

The next day, every time Draco and Hermione passed each other there was tension. Not an awkward tension, but hyped up tension. As if both were bursting with energy and desire, but they had to keep it in; no outlet.

Not a word or insult was spoken in the halls; they didn't speak until partnered up in charms, transfiguration, and potions, although she could feel his eyes on her the whole day, piercing her skin. No words spoken, but her skin burned white-hot every time they touched. A casual bump of the shoulder, a brushing of the hands as they poured ingredients into their potion. She'd feel hot and looking over at him, she'd see a rosy tint to his pale face.

Dinner was an awkward, yet amusing affair as well. Both parties couldn't stop their eyes from wandering to the other's table. This resulted in Ron stealing Hermione's food from her plate, causing her to absentmindedly bite an empty fork and poking her tongue.

Good thing she's a brilliant witch, right? A well spoken spell and the scar and pain were gone. Meanwhile, Draco was trying hard not to explode in laughter. He tried to shove away the thoughts about how delicately she chewed hr food, or how her face glowed when she yelled at Ron.

Hermione wanted to be that piece of steak currently between his lips, ready to be chewed… She remembered how driven their kiss was. It felt so intense, and how she'd lost all feeling of her limbs and control over her body… If there was something there, and they both wanted it, well… _why not?_

Wasn't he the one who made the first move? Before the kiss?

Not to mention she'd snag _the_ most sought after guy in Hogwarts, after Harry that is, and now she had incredible reason to believe why!

Dinner was over, and Hermione headed to the library. She was one corridor away form the library when a blonde head approached her. Draco Malfoy, of course.

They stared at each other for a few agonizingly tense moments, until Hermione grinned.

Draco smirked and without a second though, confusing and satisfying the hell out of her, bent down and kissed her. It was slow and gently until Hermione bit lightly on his lower lip, and he kissed her back hungrily, neither holding anything back.

He led her backwards to the wall until her back pressed up against it. Hermione ran her hands through his hair and pulled him closer, begging for more.

Breathless, they pulled apart and Draco said huskily, "Be my girlfriend," leaning his forehead against hers, where heat was emanating.

Hermione breathed heavily, her mind reeling, his body was flush against hers. She could still taste his lips, and he'd just asked her to be his girlfriend! Well… stated it. Or claimed it. Draco didn't seem to be the type to be polite and just ask. She pecked him on the lips once more and grinned, "Yes."

The next few months were difficult; they'd decided to hide it form the school. Reactions would be scandalous, horrified, amused… all over the place. It'd draw too much attention to them.

But sneaking around was hard work. The timing, the furtive glances, the secret smiles and winks, the preplanned insult trading; how can you 'hate' someone you love? You don't. Hermione couldn't. Neither could Draco. They had their- err, extracurricular- fun, too, if you get my drift… emotional intimacy equals physical intimacy. The burning brushes or distances or stares during classes, a quick peck in the potions storage room while gathering ingredients… the desire was intense, just like their emotional bond that had developed over months.

……………………………

So, a well kept secret it was for 4 months and three weeks…

…until that one _fated_ day when, well……

They'd just been having some fun in the old, abandoned Charms room, right?

Well, the bell rang, but they were too, ahem, _busy_, to notice. So the late bell rang, and the couple realized they were beyond late to History of Magic.

They parted and rapidly threw on their clothes and dashed to class, Draco pausing to catch a breath in order to 'saunter' in, and Hermione waiting a few minutes before entering.

It wasn't until both were seated and an awkward silence hung in the air that Hermione realized that Draco's tie was missing.

She looked down and sure enough, it was there. She was wearing it.

The green and silver article glared up at her.

Mortified, Hermione looked to Draco, who wore an equal expression of shock.

Whispers spread.

Everybody knew.

Their secret was out.

How embarrassing…

Strangely though, it felt relieving. Hermione fondly touched the tie, flashing a smile at Draco.

As soon as the bell rang- well, they both knew they had some business to finish.

And who need those abandoned rooms anyway? Everybody knew. "To hell with it," Draco growled as Hermione pushed him against the wall, snogging him right there in the hallway.

He undid her tie as she smiled into his lips. "Damn tie," he said as it dropped to the floor.

Hey, they'd never forget it…

…………………………………………………………………

**A/N**: Well, what do you think? Like it, don't like it? Be nice please!

A bit random, but oh well. I like it, even though I feel like it took its own mind and developed differently… as they always tend to :D

Draco's sexy smirk and tie to all who review!! Lol :P


End file.
